


A Taste of Moonshine

by ShittyHero



Series: Drunk on Moonshine [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Dragon!Hanzo, M/M, lowkey beastiality I guess??, shapeshifter AU, werewolf!McCree, youkai!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: "Whimpers melted into a low growl; the dragons demanding the dance to end. The night would only last so long, and they would not be denied. Not in this new land that Hanzo had fled to on the fleeting chance at freedom."





	A Taste of Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've posted anything, but I promise I am working on more writing Q 7 Q;;; I've just been so busy with work I haven't had much time to write. I thought for now I'd update with another drabble I found hanging around gathering dust in my Google Drive OTL

The moon hung heavy in the sky, so large, Hanzo almost felt as if he could reach out and touch it. It called to his _youkai_ blood in his veins; his dragons whispering insistently to be set free. They weighed heavily beneath his skin, making his limbs feel leaden. Even far away from home, in entirely new and unfamiliar lands, he could not escape the moon; or their call. 

_‘Set us free…’_ they whispered. _‘Let the burden be lifted…’_ they continued, voices soft yet insistent in his mind. 

It had been so long. The last time he had transformed...green scales had been scattered across a glossy, black mirror which seemed to swallow the moonlight. 

He fought the call.

And the dragons fought back. 

They lashed beneath his skin; a building rage that felt like it was burning him up from the inside. He dropped to his knees, a small whimper escaping him. His nails dug into his palms, leaving crescent moons welling with droplets of black blood, like shallow mirrors making their offerings to that mistress in the sky. 

Whimpers melted into a low growl; the dragons demanding the dance to end. The night would only last so long, and they would not be denied. Not in this new land that Hanzo had fled to on the fleeting chance at freedom. 

The snap of a twig had him whirling around, eyes already growing slitted and glowing with an unnatural icy, blue light. Golden orbs met his, unblinking and unafraid from a large, hunched mass in the shadows. As Hanzo’s human eyes bled into the dragon’s, he began to see it more and more clearly. He noticed a short muzzle and tufted ears first, and then a large, furred barrel chest. It was hard to tell the fur color with the moonlight casting everything in shades of grey and black, but Hanzo could only guess that it was probably either brown or red by how dark the coloring was. It -- he -- Hanzo noted while glancing lower, embarrassment feeling far and distant thankfully as the primal lizard part of his brain took over, stood on his hind legs with a long, bushy tail curving around pawed feet. 

The human part of him supplied: _werewolf._

The dragon part of him whispered: _prey._

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys would like to see more of this fic, just let me know with comments or come hit me up at: mermaidroru.tumblr.com


End file.
